


A fake happy ending

by ajoomma



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, jenlisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoomma/pseuds/ajoomma
Summary: Jennie and Lisa came along with a beautiful love at a wrong place, at the wrong timing.





	A fake happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just new to this and English is not my first language, go easy on me folks! Thank you, hope you'll enjoy the story~

 

It's 3 in the morning, Rose felt the need to drink some water so she got up from her bed. When she's about to enter the kitchen, she stopped her trails when she saw Lisa on the living room watching— no, perhaps just staring at the television.

 

Instead of going to the kitchen, Rose decided to approach Lisa **" hey "** she sat beside the latter and softly smiled at her.

 

 **"** **hmm** **"** Lisa hummed in response before looking at Rose **" what's up? Why are you awake? "** she asked.

 

 **" I should be the one asking you that "** Rose softly said.

 

 **" just... just... "** Lisa smiled and avoided Rose's eyes.

 

Rose felt a big sympathy towards her friend, she can't do anything to help her, no one could really help her and she feels very bad about it **" she hasn't come back yet? "** Rose asked and Lisa just slowly shook her head.

 

 **" have you guys really talked about this? "** Rose asked again **" has she talked to you before going with him? "**

 

Lisa nodded her head **" we did earlier, she... "** Lisa faked a cough to avoid having her voice cracked up **" she said goodbye to me "** her eyes were already tearing up, she's just preventing herself from breaking down and look even more pathetic in front of Rose.

 

 **" you did... you did well "** Rose patted Lisa's shoulders **" everything's going to be just fine, let the time heal you and fix everything that's ruined "** it's hard to empathize other's sadness, all you have to do is to be beside them and make them feel that they are not alone.

 

Lisa finally went to her room to have some sleep as per Rose's advice. She wrapped herself in her soft blanket, feeling the warmth she felt her eyelids slowly began to get heavy. 

 

She closed her eyes but it wasn't the sleepiness that visited her as she closes her eyes— the flashing memories and images of Jennie have begun rushing through her mind.

 

When Jennie caresses her hair to sleep, that Jennie who is cold and never lets her guards down with everyone around her is actually a warm and clingy baby when it comes to Lisa. Their late night escapes to go on dates, how Jennie calls her names— in a sweet tone or not, Lisa loves them all.

 

Lisa lifted her arm to cover her eyes, she's sobbing uncontrollably, her heart is breaking into bits and pieces. She's crying because of different reasons but what makes her lose it every damn time is the fact that she keeps on giving Jennie inconvenience and hard time.

 

 **" I've said that I'll be your hero but it's ironic that you're the one who's doing the saving "** Lisa murmurs to herself. She didn't try to stop her tears and just let herself burst, she let those tears out of pain escape her eyes.

 

She cried herself to sleep.

 

Lisa woke up when she heard knocking on her door, she opened her eyes and realized that the sun is already up. She should be starting her day now but instead, she wraps herself inside her blanket, even more, ignoring the person who's banging her door.

 

 **"** **ya** **! Lalisa! "** it's Jisoo shouting outside Lisa's door **" it's already lunchtime! You didn't eat breakfast! Come out now! "** she shouts.

 

 **" she's still asleep? "** Jennie asked.

 

 **" probably just laying on her bed, she's a light** **sleeper** **"** Jisoo said.

 

 **" should... "** Jennie bit her lip **" should I try and wake her up? "** she asked, looking at her unnie— her eyes were asking for permission.

 

Jisoo softly smiled and shook her head **" I think I should do it instead— go on now, you need to go to your schedule now "** she said and Jennie just nodded her head and with heavy feet, she left the house to go to her schedule.

 

 **"** **ya** **! Lalisa! If you don't get up now I swear I will— "** Jisoo stopped talking when the door suddenly opened. Lisa looks awful with her swollen eyes and heavy eye bags **" oh my God... "** Jisoo can only shake her head.

 

Lisa weakly greeted Jisoo and went to the kitchen, pulling a chair and started eating.

 

Rose and Jisoo will exchange glances every second, urging each other to speak up and somehow cheer Lisa up. Lisa has never been this way so they really have no idea on how to deal with Lisa when she's in this kind of state.

 

 **" I'm fine. Really, I'm fine "** Lisa said, her eyes still focused on her food, chewing and pretending like she's enjoying it when the truth is, she can't even taste what she's eating.

 

 **" they have bit the bait, the articles would probably go out and make them the dispatch couple of 2019 "** Rose kicked Jisoo under the table, Jisoo only mouth 'what' to Rose.

 

Lisa momentarily froze but got her composure back quick enough **" ah... "** she nodded her head **" I see "**

 

" so as much as possible, you guys should— " Jisoo were cut off by Lisa.

 

**" I've already talked about it with** **sajang** **-nim, I know what I should do "**

 

 **" right, let's not talk about this anymore and enjoy our lunch "** Rose gave an eye to Jisoo, making the older girl stop bringing up the topic.

 

 **" should we ride our bikes after we eat? "** Rose asked, completely changing the topic and trying to lift up the mood but Lisa just gave her a look and a smile before shaking her head—

 

 **" I would like to stay in my room today "** Lisa rejected Rose's offer.

 

* * *

 

Dispatch has been keeping their eyes on Lisa and Jennie, not because they are thinking that the two rappers of the top girl group, black pink, are dating some guys but because they believe that the two is dating each other.

 

They have been going on and on about revealing an LGBT couple since forever and for 2019 they are planning to finally reveal an LGBT couple— Jennie and Lisa. Fortunately, YG was quick enough to see through their plans so he has to do something or else the girls' career would be over.

 

It's like make it or break it. Cover up the major issue with another issue with less damage.

 

Lisa wanted to do it instead of Jennie but YG disagreed because Lisa having a scandal would make a bigger mess compare to Jennie. Considering that fact that Lisa is a foreigner and already receiving hates even she's just breathing and doing nothing.

 

Meanwhile, Jennie on the other hand who keeps getting hate still gains popularity and that made YG rest assured that such scandal won't make the princess limp down. 

 

Jennie massages her temple, she's dead exhausted physically and mentally. She's been promoting her solo song and juggling the dates with Kai who has been pursuing her for quite some time now.

 

She's been ignoring the fine boy, but now, she decided to agree on seeing him. Kai isn't bad at all, Jennie finds the guy very sweet and caring, he also had good manner and the fact that he's older than her and a sunbae in the industry, Jennie can get useful pieces of advice from him.

 

He appreciates him, she really does but her heart wasn't fully for him and it will never be. No one could actually have her heart because there's someone who has already owned it.

 

 **" hey "** Jennie was got back to the reality when Kai tapped her shoulder— _right, I'm on a date._

 

 **" are you cold? "** Kai asked and took off his scarf to put it around Jennie's neck. Their faces are close to each other, Jennie can faintly feel the warmth of his breath yet her heart seems dull.

 

 **" thank you "** Jennie softly smiled at him.

 

 **" so... what are your plans for next week? "** he asked **" I'll be pretty busy with award shows and all "** he sighs.

 

 **" I'll... probably the same "** Jennie responded.

 

 **" should we smile at those cameras? "** Kai whispered to her **" so our pictures in the articles would be pleasant? "** he jokingly said. They knew that someone's tailing them.

 

Jennie just shook her head **" it won't look very realistic if we do "** she said.

 

Kai nodded his head, agreeing at her **" right "**

 

Kai knew Jennie's situation, Jennie has explained to him while YG explained the situation to SM. Kai isn't helping Jennie out of request but because he indeed wants the girl from the very beginning, the situation just made the way for him.

 

 **" I know I shouldn't be asking this "** Kai looked at Jennie who's just looking at the ground, he smiled to himself— _she's very pretty_ **" why her? "** that caught Jennie's attention, that question made Jennie look back at Kai.

 

**" what do you mean? "**

 

 **" you know it's risky, that it's wrong, you know that it will never be accepted— so why? Why did you let yourself get involved in that kind of relationship with her? "**  

 

Jennie bit her lip, she didn't like the word 'wrong' for describing Lisa because Lisa never has been 'wrong' to her life, not even in a slightest. Lisa is not a mistake and if Jennie would be given a chance to go back to the past she'll just repeat the same thing she did— and it is to love Lisa with all of her heart.

 

 **" because when it seems like every person in the world hated me, she, who it seems like everyone in the world loved her, liked me "** Jennie softly smiled, recalling the day that Lisa told her that she like her **" that girl loved me "** and the day they exchanged I love you to each other.

 

Their dream-like love will remain as a dream because even how much they think that nothing is wrong with it, that their love is stronger than anything— they can't still be together. It's not because they are afraid for their careers, sure they are but they are more afraid of what it can do to the whole group. They didn't want to be selfish and affect other people.

 

**" I'm not rushing you but please give me a chance, I'll take care of you and treat you like she did— I may not outdo everything that she has did for you but I'll try my best. I'll protect you "**

 

Those words were very pleasing to hear but Jennie knew she can't fool her own heart **" thank you "** she can only respond that much to those heartfelt words of Kai.

 

 **" we should drive back home no, get in and I'll drive you** **back** **"** Kai said and opened the car door for Jennie who quietly hopped inside Kai's car.

 

Jennie got home around one in the morning, when she arrived everyone's already asleep. She quietly made her way to her own room and gently sat on her bed— spacing out.

 

Her eyes caught the display shelf on the corner of her room— pictures of the four of them were neatly placed in there and a separate one for her pictures with Lisa. 

 

She stood up and walk towards it and gently picked up the picture frame, a smile grew on her lips, memories rushing inside her mind. Her tears were escaping from her eyes but the smile on her lips as she stares at their lovely photo remains.

 

She embraced the picture and her sobbing started to get uncontrollable— _why can't it be? Why does it have to so complicated? Why do we have to mind and take consideration of the words of other people when this is our own lives? Why do people have to be nosy?_

 

A lot of whys were being thrown— _we wanted to be a performer to perform but not to be caged on people's ideals for us, we wanted to showcase our talents and what can we do but we never wanted for them to control us. I never imagined that this life would be very suffocating._

 

* * *

 

Jennie and Lisa woke up pretty early and as soon as they opened the door of their room, their eyes met. They froze at where they are standing, thinking if whether one of them should go back to their room or just pretend like nothing's happening.

 

They chose the second one. They then went to the kitchen, Lisa taking 2 steps behind the latter.

 

 **" would you want some cereal? "** Jennie broke the ice **" chocolate or vanilla? "** she asked again.

 

 **" anything "** Lisa softly responded and went to the fridge to get the milk.

 

They silently sat the dining table and began to eat quietly, no one dares to talk about anything. They knew what exactly is happening and what they are feeling.

 

Even Jennie wanted to tell Lisa about Kai, she used to say everything to her but this time she kept her mouth shut. _There's no point of telling the truth, we don't need to forcibly throw reality into our faces._

 

 **" Nini "** Lisa called making Jennie immediately look up to her, that word shake her heart effortlessly **" you don't have to worry about me "** Lisa smiled **" if he happens to make you happy then go on and free yourself from me, I would love to see you smiling even it's not because of me "**

 

**" Lisa... "**

 

**" do it for real, date him with sincerity. We shouldn't be unfair to him, he doesn't deserve it. Don't stop yourself because of me, don't think of me when you're with him— be happy and I will be as well "**

 

 **" Nini, I can't dance with you anymore, at least not right now, so let somebody else hold your hand and take you to a dance where your heart can be happy in the fullest "** Lisa bit her lip— _you can leave whenever you want but don't forget that you can come back whenever you want to come back._

 

 **" can't we stay friends? "** Jennie's voice cracked.

 

Lisa gave her the brightest smile that she can give right now— _that's the only thing that I can have to be able to be with you, the relationship that can bring me close to you and that's the only permitted relationship that we can have_ **" we were always been friends "** she answered.

 

Lisa continued eating her cereal while Jennie literally stopped from moving and her eyes were just fixed to the girl in front of her— Jennie's silently crying, her heart was shattering into pieces.

 

Secretly, the two other girls were silently watching Jennie and Lisa. Their heart is broken as well knowing the fact that their sisters are very hurt right now and they have witnessed the beautiful relationship, they have known how the love of the two was deep and intense.

 

* * *

 

The new year's eve. The four are gathered in the living room, all cuddled up with their furry and cottony soft blanket as they have a movie turned on in the television. 

 

They are sitting in the order of Rose and Jisoo being a division between Jennie and Lisa.

 

Rose looked at Lisa to check the girl, she pulled Lisa's earphone off her ears and listened to what the girl is listening to **" oh my God Lisa "** she can only exclaim **" stop being emo and watch the movie instead "** she snatched away Lisa's phone.

 

 **" why? It's an iconic song "** Lisa giggled.

 

After that talk with Jennie, she has now regained her joyful self, starting to get playful again or perhaps she's just pretending to be her normal self in front of other people.

 

 **" In another life, I would be your girl "** Lisa softly sang, almost whispering to not disturb Jisoo and Jennie who's watching **" we'd keep all our promises, be us against the world. In another life "** Lisa smiled charmingly at Rose and began poking the girl's sides—

 

Rose squealed and started to wiggle around **" ya! "** Rose burst into laughter when Lisa continued playing around.

 

 **"** **ya** **! "** Jisoo annoyedly shouted at the two making them stop and look **" we're watching! "** Jisoo whines while Jennie just silently looks at the two.

 

 **"** **sumimasen** **"** Lisa said with her hands together.

 

 **"** **stop** **"** Rose said to Lisa and sat comfortably again.

 

 **" I will so you stop too "** Lisa giggled and took her phone back.

 

They have finished a couple of movies before they decided to stop for the countdown— one more minute and they will welcome another year with each other. Another unpredictable year for them, even the date of their comeback is unpredictable.

 

Wearing their cute onesies, they are lined up by the glass wall waiting for the fireworks. This time the order has changed, Jennie and Lisa are standing beside each other.

 

 **" five! Four! Three! Two! One! "** they shouted and by the time they hit one, the sky was filled by colorful fireworks. They shared a tight group hug before watching the dark sky filled with different colors— _it's just simply amazing._

 

 **" Lili "** Lisa turned her head to look at Jennie **" happy new year "** _happy?_ Lisa cannot determine if it's indeed a happy one.

 

 **" happy new year Nini "** Lisa smiled back, there is no skinship shared, just a sincere smile.

 

Their eye contact broke when Jennie's phone ring, Lisa saw who was calling **" go on "** Lisa softly said **" answer him "** she added and Jennie excused herself before answering the call.

 

Lisa just sighed to herself and continued watching the unending fireworks in the sky— _we welcomed 2018 with a sweet new year's kiss and ending it with a bitter goodbye. 2019 and we've welcomed it as friends, hoping to end it in a good note._

 

 _What we had is all real, it's just the faith played us fucking good. I have met the right person in the wrong timing_ **" maybe in another life "** Lisa smiled to herself. 


End file.
